


Mommy?

by TheFearlessArmy



Series: Family Love [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Papyrus (Undertale), F/M, Sans (Undertale) Being an Asshole, posssive-ish toriel?, soriel gone wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:19:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFearlessArmy/pseuds/TheFearlessArmy
Summary: A mother's love is limitless, a force not to be reckoned with. So when Daphne, a young mother of 22 lost her child Frisk after divorcing her no good husband. Her mental state has shut down leaving her an emotionless husk.Only one thing comes to her mind is that her baby is safe and sound, what she didnt suspect is to find them as the ambassador of monsters and much less fight with a goat woman who is too keen on keeping her child as her own.Or the very worse, fall for a skeleton that seems to remind her of herself in too many ways. But hey at least his brother is nothing but a cute cinnamin roll(Story by MOD Chara)





	1. *You found mommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *You found mommy
> 
> *Mommy looks so sad
> 
> *It'S yOuR fAuLt wHy sHe iS

_**tap tap tap tap tap** _

The sound of the keyboard in her office filled the room, Daphne sigh as she saved the case on her files, Looking at the window as the children ran around playing. Her heart ached at the sight, She shook her head. she took deep breaths, focusing in such a thing...It's bad for her heart, but she can't help it as she clenched her eyes. Her baby is still missing, a year it has been and for a year she had suffured...

**Ring.....**

_**Ring....** _

_**Ring..** _

Daphne sigh again as she took her phone and answered it, "Markus, what can I be of service of you?" She asked as she stood up. Opening the blinds as one of her employees, Officer Andrew has finished his shift and was greeted with his wife...and kids. Her heart pounded badly, her breathing was shallow. Her eyes had lost her light...

_**Where are you frisky-bits? Mommy loves you** _

"Just the chief I've been looking for! Anyways I need you and your right hand man-" Daphne groan, even if Markus can't see it she rolled her eyes. "Amy is not my right hand man" Daphne said, Markus chuckled "Sure whatever you say Chief, Anyways you know the ambassador right?" Markus asked, Of course she knew about the ambassador, she hasnt seen what they look like but she heard many things about them.

"Of course I know Markus, what do you think I am? Living under a fucking rock?" Daphne barked, Markus chuckled nervously in the other line "Well considering how-" Daphne growled "Can it Markus" Daphne said, Markus sigh "Look, the ambassador is requesting to see you and stuff, Caught me by surprise to be honest when they asked to see you" Markus explained.

Daphne nearly chocked on her saliva,  **THE** Ambassador of  **MONSTERS** requested to see someone like  **HER?** She didn't know if this was a blessing or a curse, She has a neutral opinion on monsters, can't be said to humans but she didnt want to act racist, after all she knew what it was like being looked down on. So many expectations, so many steriotypes.

Daphne sigh tiredly as she dragged her hands to her dark brown hair. Sweat dripping down her beautiful brown skin. "Ok...but for what purposes?" She asked, there has to be a reason why the ambassador request to see her, other then the fact that she was the literal head security of Ebott city

"Honesty they didn't tell me, they just went silent and said they just...really wanted to see you" Markus said, Daphne groan..."Alright, When do i meet them?"

 

\------

Being the ambassador of monster's was alot harder then Frisk would have thought, But they had their friends and...mom to keep them up their feet. For some reason it felt weird calling Toriel "mom", They acted on impulse on calling her mom since it reminded them of their real mother. They both baked so great and loved to read, their aura and soul send so many waves of motherly love that...Frisk acted and imagined as if their mother was there.

**Where's mommy?**

They'd asked that question everytime, and as it went on. Frisk had stopped calling Toriel mom and more on her name, Which made the goat woman nervous. Frisk closed their eyes as they remembered their mother's sweet smile, her contagious laughter. They remembered how their dad and her fought over custody of them. Frisk at first never thought that their dad was wrong so they acted mean to their mother.

They only realized how she did that to protect them when they fell from the hole. Their mind only screamed "I'll be a good child! Mommy I'm sorry! Don't make me leave mommy!", "Hey Frisk" Markus greeted as she- no he entered the office of the child ambassador. "Anyways you wanted to talk and stuff?" Asked the man as he held a confuse expression. Frisk nodded, a lump forming in their throat.

***Remember the custody act I wanted? For Toriel and me?**

Markus nodded, "Yeah, what about it?" Markus asked, Frisk had really changed. Frisk felt something inside their soul, it ached and send waves of sadness being apart from their mother. They still felt her arua, her motherly love...her dimmed kindness that seem to loose it flame every second that passed.

***Could You cancel it?**

Markus seemed shocked, "Eh cancel it?" His gaze teared away from his phone, Frisk caught a glance and felt their soul leaped...it was her...their mom, She looked emotionless, Quietly sipping some alcohole in the backround as Markus posed in the corner of the camera. Markus seemed to notice as he made Frisk have a closer look, "You wonderin' who this girl is? She's a great friend actually" Markus said.

***What's her name?**

Markus gave a small smile as he looked at the wallpaper on his phone "Daphne's her name, Daphne Ruie Alvoski...I met her in collage when she still had her newborn with her, She was cheerful...I lost touch with her after she got married. Only to see her again but...emotionless, She's still a great friend to me and I stayed by her side until she became Chief of the Ebott police department" Markus explained. His eyes held a grieving emotion, as if he gets the pain that Frisk's mom was suffering

***Could I meet her? Actually scratch that, I request to see her**

Again Markus waa shocked, Frisk has been awfully blunt for the past few days and even Markus was a victim of the child's harsh statements. They seemed agitated, looking sad as they see kids thier age passing them with their mother's hand with theirs. "Uh..sure? For what reason? Has security breach since i left for that one month trip?" Markus said. Frisk went silent for a few minutes before they opened their mouth to speak

***Nothing in particular and I'm sure it's none of your business...I just really want to meet her**

Markus looked conflicted, Frisk has opened their eyes as they stared at him, their violet eyes looking at him. It made Markus stomach churn around as he remembered another set of those kinds of eyes look at him years ago. It reminded him too much of Randy, Daphne's ex-husband. Markus nodded "Ok..I'll call her about it" Frisk nodded in satisfaction.

***Thank you for your cooporation**

Markus shrugged "Hey I'm your lawyer, I represent you and stuff" Markus said, he got up and left the office, most likely to call Frisk's mom. Frisk breath heavily. They can finally see her. Their soul burned bright with determination

***You found Mommy....**


	2. *You drop the news to your monster friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *You found her
> 
> *But yet SHE took you in
> 
> *How will you explain?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *thanks??? For? Reading???this??! Like wtf???
> 
> *Please also give a round of applause to the ADMIN of this account Daphne
> 
> *She let me do my own undertale book using her persona as the main character
> 
> *Which is this one

I combed my hair, My eyes squinted slightly as I looked at my glasses and the contact lenses displayed infront of me, I closed my eyes, tired of squinting at it puts such a strain. Finally I chose the glasses instead putting the contacts on the cabinet. I clipped my bangs, and straighten my dress, a meeting with the ambassador of monsters, something I never really suspected would happen, I was responsible for the security of the kid yes but it was usually Markus who would inform me the information. The outcome would either be that:  
  
**A: The security I provided is not suitable for them and that my services are no longer needed**  
  
or  
  
**B: They wanted to say a personal "Thank you" to me**  
  
For me, I hope it was the latter, Despite not knowing the child personally and also meeting them, Markus was always blabbing about them. He was like a proud uncle, talking about their siblings amazing kid. In a some way bond, The kid has grown on me, sometimes they even get Markus to order them the letters they made for me, " **Mrs Police head** " They would call me. I chuckle at the memory, Their letters were tucked away safely in a small little box I made. Looking at the time it was only 12:40 pm, just a  30 more minutes.  
  
I looked at myself in the mirror, It looked fine..My hair was combed, no use using a straightener when It's natural. My face was clean, It had bags on it but I can't do anything to make it disappear. My eyes looked dull. I really hated it, I wanted to loath myself more, beat myself up. What a horrible and ugly woman I am, What a pathetic mother I was. How could I be so irresponsible? I should just- The knock stopped me, It was strong and full of confidence. It was Markus

\----------

Frisk was nervous, their hands sweated and their heart didn't stop raising. Everyone was gathered around, their eyes looking at the child worriedly. " _My child is everything alright?_ " Toriel's eyes looked worried " _ **Yeah kid, Markus told us you cancelled the custody**_ " Sans stated, " **PUNK IS SOMEONE BOTHERIN' YA?!** " Undyne claimed angrily, Frisk shook their head.

 

 ***It's not about that** (Everyone relaxed)

* **Well...Partly, I'm here to tell the reason WHY I did it** (Toriel tensed up)

Frisk took deep breaths, Toriel looked like she was about to cry. They felt guilty, but It seemed unfair to their real mother if they were to share their affection, She suffered alot and yes Toriel suffered too. Frisk just can't, It's as if their soul is connected with their mothers and the bond they have is something that Frisk can't shake off.

***You see...I found my mom, She's very pretty and I can see that I caused her so much pain. I felt my soul call out to her, for her mothering soul is what was missing on mine.**

 

 **"** _Am I not enough my child? Can't me and your mother share you?_ " Toriel said, Frisks shook their head, It wasn't simple. To suddenly share your child's affection with someone you don't know can hurt ones heart. " _ **Kiddo what made you think of this all of a sudden?**_ " Sans asked sweating. In shock Frisk opened their mouth " _ **Mommy...Sacrificed..suffered..and...my...faul** **t**_ " Frisk never talked even to them, so this mother was important to them. They talked through magic or sign language.

 

" _Surely what you feel is guilt sweetie_ " Toriel said. " _Toriel_ " Asgore called out, ready to pull her back her desperation. Sans backed Toriel up " _ **Geez kiddo, it's not your fault you fell down, I'm sure whatever your mom did was really stupid that you climbed up**_ " Sans said but Frisk shook their head. " _ **Was...spoiled by....dad, Divorced....and...got..angry at..her**_ " Frisk said as they sniffled. Sans connected the pieces, The parents divorced, likely the dad knew this would happened and spoiled Frisk rotten, but frisk was too young and was given custody to a responsible adult aka their mom but they were mad and left. Sans was speechless. Asgore cleared his throat.  _"If this is your decision Frisk, we are in no way of stopping you. But we do wish to see your blood mother_ " Frisk perked up.

" _I guess I_ _could agree with that...but please Frisk, could I also talk to your mother about  this...situation?_ " Toriel said, Frisk seem hesistant but nodded anyways. Mom deserves to know what was the original plan.

 

***They're on their way actually, They are currently being picked up by Markus.**

 

" **But Kiddo, Markus is also picking up the chief of ebott police"** Sans said, Frisk smiled as they fiddled their fingers, Papyrus then gasped in surprise. " _FRISK YOU'RE MOM IS THE CHIEF?! SHE'S ONE OF MY IDOLS!"_ Frisk giggled, as they nodded in confirmation.

 

* **All this time she was just right under my nose, I never realized that I've been sending letters of appriciation to my mom**

Sans chuckled " **Hey if YOUR happy kiddo then it's alright** " Toriel glared at her skeleton boyfriend, " **Tori, this is the kid's mom. What would you feel if you aren't allowed to see your own kid?** " Sans said defending his statement. Toriel sigh tiredly " **Of course..I hope to see her and have a nice chat** "

 

* * *

 

The place was utterly beautiful, the walls were painted a peach color with some white stripes and the flooring was carpeted. This was nothing like what I could afford and it was just spectacular. " **Beautiful isn't it?** " Markus said, I nodded as I felt so out of place. Like I should be a princess or a high class person to feel comfort into stepping inside here.

The news wasn't lying when they said all monsters are rich just as soon as they got out of the mountains. The gold currency was an amazing advantage for them. I was glad they are financially alright to treat the ambassador alright. They were just a chilf after all, It was unfair they would have to stay at a crummy place.

As we went inside, I had literally drop my purse and cover my mouth seeing the person infront of me. Or should I say the child unfront of me, standing in full height as their normal and familiar sweather, " ** _M..mom?_** " They greeted " **S-sweetie"**

 

* _ **You found your child**_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I forgot  
> *She made her own story  
> *Check it out, it's called  
> *I shouldn't have let you go (If I realized I loved you sooner)  
> *Full of angst  
> *its also a reverse harem  
> *an x reader series  
> *support that story  
> *cuz she put alot of hard work and its already two chapters  
> *its good shit 👌


End file.
